Liebe vergeht nie
by Blackball
Summary: Vier Jahre lang war es her das Kai das Haus seines Vaters verlassen hatte und dort auch all seine Gefühle. Nie wieder wollte er nach Japan, doch sein neuer Beruf brachte ihn genau wieder zurück in dieses Land, zurück zu seinen Gefühlen. Masa x Kai ABGESCH


.: Liebe vergeht nie :.

Fandom: Kizuna

Autorin: Blackball

Pairing: Masa x Kai

Genre: Romance

Warnung: Lemon

Wörter: 5532

Status: abgeschlossen mit einem Kapitel (OneShot)

Summary: Vier Jahre lang war es her das Kai das Haus seines Vaters verlassen hatte und dort auch all seine Gefühle. Nie wieder wollte er nach Japan, doch sein neuer Beruf brachte ihn genau wieder zurück in dieses Land, zurück zu seinen Gefühlen.

A/N: Huhu Leutz mal ne Kizuna Kurzfic von mir g Keine Sorge ich habe die angebrochen Kizuna Fics nicht vegessen g Ich schreibe gerade daran weiter. Die hier habe ich heute auf meinem Rechner gefunden lach hat nur noch die Lemon gefehlt, die hab ich dann eben mal schnell grummel 2 Stunden gebraucht hat geschrieben g

Sooo aber nun lest lieber g

Viel Spaß

g

Blacky knuffz all

Vier Jahre waren vergangen seit Kai Sagano, Hals über Kopf eines Nachts die Sagano Residenz hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er wollte und musste weg. Dem ständig wachsenden Druck seines Vaters ihm gegenüber und die unerfüllte Liebe gegenüber Masanori Araki trieb ihn zu diesem Entschluss. Er hatte damals sein Studium abgebrochen weil er sich sicher war das es nicht das Richtige für ihn war. Ab diesem Tag, war sein Leben in Osaka im Hause seines Vaters die reine Hölle gewesen.

Jetzt, vier Jahre nachdem er Japan verlassen hatte saß er im Flugzeug, das ihn genau in dieses Land wieder brachte. In das Land, welches er nie wieder mit einem Fuß betreten wollte. Doch ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig.

Kai hatte sein Leben und seine Sterne neu geordnet und fing in Amerika an, seinen Kopf durchzusetzen…mit Erfolg. Innerhalb eines kurzen Zeitraumes hatte er einen Job in einer großen Firma bekommen, die sich um Netzwerk Anschlüsse kümmerte. Dort stieg er von Jahr zu Jahr immer höher auf und mittlerweile war er stellvertretender Chef dieser Firma. Und genau dies ist der der Grund warum er nun im Flugzeug auf dem Weg nach Japan saß.

Ihm wurde es überlassen neue Kunden zu werben und sie in die neuen Technologien einzuführen.

/So ein Schwachsinn, da flieg ich nach Japan um ein Paar Idioten was zu erklären, dass hätte ich genau so gut am Telefon machen können…, dachte er mürrisch und Blickte auf den kleinen Fernseher welcher sich im Vordersitz befand. An schlafen war nicht mal zu denken. Er konnte noch nie in Flugzeugen schlafen.

Kai hoffte Sehnlichste, dass er seinen Job schnell hinter sich bringen und dann wieder zurück in die Staaten konnte. Zurück in sein Leben, dass Leben wie er es immer wollte.

Er liebte seinen Job und tat alles dafür, doch nach Osaka zu fliegen, dazu musste man ihn mehrmals drängen. Zu viele unangenehme Erinnerungen verband er mit dieser Stadt.

Kai atmete erleichtert auf, als er wieder mit den Füßen fest auf dem Boden stand. Nach kurzer Wartezeit nahm er seinen Koffer vom Gepäckband und verschwand aus dem Flughafen. Mit einem kurzen wink, bestellte er ein Taxi welches ihn zu seinem Hotel bringen sollte. Das erste was er jetzt machen würde, sobald er sein Zimmer betreten würde, war duschen und sich danach wohl erst mal einige Zeit lang ins Bett hauen. Das Meeting mit seinem Kunden war erst in zwei Tagen geplant, also hatte er genug Zeit zum schlafen.

Doch seine zwei kleinen Sehnsüchte mussten warten. Im Hotel gab es Probleme mit den Buchungen, sie hatten sein Zimmer doppelt verbucht und zu Kais Leid, war der andere Gast schon in das Zimmer eingezogen. Die junge Dame an der Rezeption versuchte vergeblich noch ein freies Zimmer zu finden. Doch ohne Erfolg.

/Das geht ja gut los, willkommen zurück in Japan, Kai Sagano, dachte er ironisch.

Nachdem Kai einige mehr als wütende Worte mit dem Geschäftsleiter des Hotels gewachselt hatte, verließ er dieses ziemlich sauer. Man hatte ihm für den späten Nachmittag ein Zimmer zugesichert. Sein Gepäck hatte er gleich dagelassen. Jetzt war es gerade mal früher morgen, das bedeutet er durfte sich noch den halben Tag bevor er seine ersehnte dusche und seinen mehr als nötigen schlaf bekommen würde, warten.

Nachdem er sich in einem kleinen Restaurant erst mal mit einem leckeren Frühstück gestärkt hatte lief er ein wenig, durch das noch ruhige Osaka. Wo sollte er hingehen?

Wenn er ehrlich war, reizte es ihn, in der Residenz seins Vaters vorbei zu schauen. So sehr er ihn auch hasste. Was sollte er ihm den anhaben? Auch wenn er Japan nur mit schlechten Gedanken zu verbinden wusste. Was sollte großartig passieren wenn er dort auftauchen würde. Schließlich war er mittlerweile ein angesehner Geschäftsmann, mit einem nicht gerade niedrigen Einkommen.

Es reizte ihn, den starren Ausdruck auf Gesicht seines Vaters zu sehne.

Nach einer kurzen fahrt im Taxi, befand er sich nun vor der immer noch unveränderlichen Residenz. Doch so einfach wie damals konnte er leider nicht hinein kommen. Gleich vorne am Haupttor wurde er von zwei dunklen gekleideten Männern aufgehalten. Innerlich fluchte und lachte Kai zugleich. Mehrmals versuchte er ihnen klar zu machen, dass er Kai Sagano ist. Doch die Männer lachten nur.

Hatte er sich in den vier Jahren so verändert. Gut er war älter geworden, mittlerweile war Kai 25 Jahre. Doch was war so anders an ihm? Er hatte immer noch blonde Haare und trug sie auch noch in der gleichen Länge wie damals. Es musste an seinem Auftreten liegen. Kurz blickte er an sich hinunter und konnte sich ein schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Er hatte eine dunkelgraue feine Leinenhose an, ein weißes Hemd und ein passendes Jackett zu seiner Hose. Um Gottes willen, ja es war hundertprozentig die Krawatte.

Kai zog seinen Ausweis aus der Tasche und hielt diesen den Männern unter die Nase. Es dauerte nicht lange da waren alle Zweifel beseitigt und sie ließen ihn das große Gelände betreten.

/So mal schauen ob ich es bis zur Haustür schaffe, ohne das die im Haus schon wissen das ich aufkreuze, schoss es Kai belustigend durch den Kopf.

Als er vor der Tür stand musste er sich doch über die mittlerweile wohl lahme Kommunikation wundern. Also hob er seine Hand und wollte gerade Klingeln als die Tür aufging. Ein älterer Mann starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

Kai konnte sich nun ein dickes grinsen nicht mehr verkeifen.

„Kyosuke, Hallo", sagte er freudig und trat ins Haus ein. Dieser blickte ihn immer noch mit der gleichen Miene an. „Ja ich weiß, ich sehe nicht aus wie damals, muss echt an der Krawatte liegen", scherzte er. Wenn Kyosuke schon so –geschockt- regieren würde, wie würde es dann erst seine Vater?

„J-junger Herr?" erklang nun endlich die Stimme von Kyosuke, der gleich darauf die Tür schloss.

Kai verkniff es sich die Belehrung aller –lass-das-mit-dieser-anrede-bloß-sein und nickte nur zustimmen. „Ich möchte zu meinem Vater", Kai wunderte sich selbst über seine sachlich gelassene aussage. „Natürlich, einen Moment!" bat ihn der ältere und verschwand.

Kai zog sich seine Schuhe aus und streifte langsam durch den Flur, er sah sich genau um und musste feststellen, dass sein Vater wohl von diesem Spießer Geschmack nichts verloren hatte.

„Herein", drang die mürrische Stimme von Sagano nach außen vor die Tür. Kyosuke öffnete diese und trat ein. Er verbeugte sich kurz und ehrfürchtig vor seinem Boss und blickte dann auf Masa, der auf einem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch seines Bosses saß.

„Was gibt es Kyosuke", Saganos Stimme war immer noch genau so mürrisch.

„Besuch", mehr brachte der ältere Yakuza nicht über die Lippen. „Besuch? Wer? Ist das denn so wichtig, dass du uns in einem wichtigen Gespräch stören musst".

Kyosuke nickte leicht. „Kai ist hier!".

Kai blickte auf die Uhr und schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf. /Hm, warum habe ich das Gefühl das ich den besten Blick von dem Alten verpasst habe…/.

„Junger Herr, ihr könnt zu eurem Vater". Kai nickte Kyosuke dankend zu. Ging den Flur bis zum ende entlang und klopfte dann an die dunkelbraune Holztür. Erneut ertönte die mürrische Stimme Saganos.

/Holt die Kamera raus…oh diese Ironie/. Nach diesem Gedanken öffnete Kai die Tür. Und ja, eine Kamera hätte er jetzt gebrauchen können. Er erblickte seinen Vater hinter seinem Schreibtisch, der bei seinem Anblick erst mal die Teetasse die neben ihm stand auf den Boden beförderte. Weit aufgerissene Augen blickten ihn an und Kai konnte es sich nicht verkneifen ein lächeln auf seinem Gesicht zu zeigen.

Sein lächeln verschwand jedoch sehr schnell wieder von seinem Gesicht. Denn jetzt wusste er, warum er nicht hier hätte herkommen dürfen. Sein Blick fiel auf den Yakuza, dem er sein Herz vor langer Zeit geschenkt hatte. Auf jenen Mann, der anfangs ein großer Bruder war, der sein bester Freund war, von dem er sich gewünscht hätte mit ihm zusammen sein zu dürfen.

Die Zeit schien für ihn stehen geblieben zu sein. Sein Blick auf jenem Mann fixiert, der ihn mit dem gleichen erschrockenen und freudigen Blick zurück ansah.

„Kai, was führt dich hier her", wurde der blonde aus seiner Trance gerissen. Nach einem kurzen freundlichen Nicken gegenüber Masanori Araki blickte er wieder zu seinem Vater.

„Ich habe geschäftlich hier in Osaka zu tun und dachte, dass ich mal kurz hier vorbeischaue".

Sagano erhob sich aus seinem Ledersessel und ging hinüber zum Fenster. „Soso, geschäftlich, was machst du denn? Kann ja nicht viel sein, nachdem du ja dein Studium samt deines Lebens weggeschmissen hast".

Jetzt war es an Kai, einen Moment geschockt drein zu blicken. Er hatte sich auf einiges innerlich vorbereitet, aber nicht auf diese Aussage. Nachdem er sich innerlich sortiert hatte räusperte er sich kurz.

„Dafür, dass ich mein Leben, so wie du gerade sagtest weggeschmissen habe, trage ich einen ziemlich teuren Maßgeschneiderten Anzug…ach entschuldige, den könnte ich mir natürlich geliehen haben".

/Sarkasmus pur, dachte Masa und betrachte ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben die Situation zwischen Vater und Sohn.

„Weißt du Vater, man braucht nicht immer ein Studium um erfolgreich zu werden und ich denke in meinem momentanen Stand, übertreffe ich dich noch locker, nicht das ich dies vorhatte, aber ich habe natürlich auch nichts dagegen". Kai beobachtet aufmerksam wie sein Vater anfing innerlich zu toben. Er hatte seine Hände vor Wut zu Fäusten geballt.

/Und jetzt erst recht/. „Hier scheint sich ja nicht viel verändert zu haben, nun ja solange du lebst, ist dies sicher auch nicht möglich".

Genau auf diese Reaktion hatte Kai gewartet. Sein Vater wirbelte herum und fixierte ihn mit einem mehr tödlichen als boshaften Blick. „Du wagst es, so mit mir zu reden, du wagst es, hier einfach aufzutauchen?" Schrie Sagano laut, sodass auch Masa kurz zusammen zuckte.

„Was stört dich mehr, das ich erfolgreich bin, oder meine letzte Aussage?"

„VERSCHWINDE" schrie Sagano so laut er konnte.

Kai verneigte sich kurz und verließ das Büro. Ein breites grinsen breitet sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Nachdem er sich freundlich von Kyosuke verabschiedet hatte, verließ er die Residenz.

/Ahhh endlich duschen…./. Schnell kramte der blonde ein Paar Sachen aus seinem Koffer und ging ins Bad. Sein Zimmer konnte er zu seiner Freude schon früher beziehen. Achtlos ließ er den teuren Anzug auf den Boden fallen und drehte das Wasser an. Nachdem er sich von seinen restlichen Kleidungsstücken befreit hatte, stieg er unter das warme wohltuende Wasser.

Das auftauchen bei seinem Vater, war ein voller erfolg gewesen. Es hatte nur einen sehr bitteren Nachgeschmack namens Masanori Araki. Gerne hätte er einige Worte mit ihm gewechselt, doch er konnte froh und dankbar sein, dies nicht getan zu haben. Denn alleine ihn zu sehen, zeigte ihm, dass seine Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht verschwunden waren. Masa hatte sich nicht sehr verändert, er erschien noch immer der starke und für manchen sicher ein furchteinflößende Mann zu sein. Und leider schien er immer noch genau so treu für seinen Vater zu Arbeiten.

Gerade als Kai sich hingelegt hatte um endlich mal zu schlafen klopfte es an der Tür. Leise seufzend zog er seine Decke über den Kopf. Egal wer da vor der Tür stand, diese Person sollte verschwinden. Es klopfte erneut, doch auch dieses Mal ignorierte Kai es. Nachdem es zum dritten Mal Klopfte stand er wütend auf und schlurfte zur Tür. Mit einem Schwung riss er die Tür auf und wollte diese nervige Person zusammen scheißen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken.

„M-masa…was machst du denn hier, woher weißt du wo ich bin?".

„Kann ich reinkommen?"

Kai nickte und schloss nachdem Masa eingetreten war die Tür wieder.

„Es war nicht sonderlich schwer herauszufinden wo du bist, schließlich kenne ich ja deinen Namen…und warum ich hier bin? Sagen wir einfach, wir hatten heute Morgen nicht viel Zeit zum reden, du warst ja viel zu schnell wieder aus dem Haus raus".

Kai ging wieder zu seinem Bett und ließ sich mit dem Rücken darauf fallen. „Nun, ich wollte nur wissen wie er reagiert wenn er merkt das ich nicht in irgendeinem Loch auf dem Friedhof liege, wo er mich wetten mehrmals hingewünscht hat".

„Bon, das würde er niemals…"

„Doch würde er…du warst damals ja nicht da als er endgültig ausgerastet ist, du hättest ihn mal sehen sollen".

„Bist du deswegen verschwunden?"

Kai richtet sich wieder auf und blickt Masa an. „Natürlich, wieso denn sonst…glaubst du ich lass mir mein Leben lang sagen was für ein Versager ich doch angeblich bin und das ich besser Tod und begraben sein sollte als die Familienehre weiter zu zerstören…".

Masa ließ sich auf dem Sofa, welches in der nähe des Bettes stand nieder.

„Nun ich dachte du wärst vielleicht aus noch einem Grund verschwunden".

Langsam wurde Kai neugierig. Auf was wollte Masa mit seiner Aussage hin deuten?

„Wegen was sollte ich denn noch verschwunden sein?" Fragte er nichts ahnend. Natürlich war er nicht nur deswegen verschwunden, es war eben der Auslöser gewesen.

„Wegen mir".

/Autsch….woher….weiß er das…/

Kais frage wurde schnell beantwortet.

„Als ich von der Geschäftsreise zurück kam und von Kyosuke erfahren habe was passiert ist, war mein erster Weg in dein Zimmer. Ich wollte es nicht glauben. Doch als ich sah wie leer dein Zimmer war, wurde es mir schmerzlich bewusst. Ja schmerzlich. Ich glaube ich habe den ganzen Abend in deinem Zimmer gesessen und mich gefragt ob du wieder kommst, denn bis dahin dachte ich es lag alleine an der Auseinandersetzung mit deinem Vater". „Lag es ja auch", warf Kai murrend ein. Auf Masa Blick hin verstummte er sogleich wieder. „Das glaube ich dir nicht Bon, ich fand diesen Abend etwas, was ich wetten nicht finden sollte, ein Buch…ein Tagebuch von dir".

/Oh scheiße…, schoss es Kai durch den Kopf. „Du hast es doch nicht etwa gelesen?"

Masa schüttelte den Kopf worauf Kai gleich wieder erleichtert aufatmete.

„Nein, zumindest nicht an diesem Abend. Aber zwei Tage danach." Masa wendete nicht seinen Blick von dem jüngeren. „Kai…du hast mich geliebt?".

Es herrschte einen Moment lang Stille. Kai musste jetzt erst mal seine neuen wirren Gedanken Ordnen. Nur zögerlich bracht er heraus „Nein…".

„Und warum schreibst du dann…" weiter kam Masa nicht mit seiner Frage denn Kai fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Ich tu es immer noch".

Sofort schlug sich der blonde eine Hand vor den Mund. Das hatte er jetzt nicht laut gesagt. Doch Masa sehr verwunderte und verstörter Blick bestätigte ihm seine Befürchtung. „Du solltest gehen", murmelte Kai halb laut.

„Soll ich das wirklich?"

Als Kai nickte, stand Masa auf und verschwand aus dem Hotelzimmer ohne noch einen Ton zu sagen. Ohne ihn noch eines letzten Blickes zu würdigen.

Kai lehnte sich fest gegen die Tür und schloss einen Moment die Augen. Er hatte also sein Tagebuch gefunden, dass einzige was ihm geholfen hatte diese ganzen wirren Gedanken und Gefühle zu ordnen.

Und Masa wusste es jetzt. Aber er schien sich nicht darüber lächerlich gemacht zu haben, in keinstem Sinne. Was war wenn es ihm genau so ging? Kai öffnete seine Augen. Das war sicherlich nur ein Wunschdenken, aber er wollte es wissen. So schnell er konnte kramte er einige Kleidungsstücke aus seiner immer noch nicht ausgeräumten Tasche, zog sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

Er musste Masa einholen, und zwar schnell. Auch wenn er noch 4 Tage insgesamt hier war, was wäre wenn Masa wieder auf eine Geschäftsreise muss. Dann würde er nicht die Chance bekommen zu erfahren wie der Yakuza darüber dachte. Und was hatte er zu verlieren? Nichts!

Als Kai das Hotel zur Haupttür verließ blickte er erst nach links und dann nach rechts, doch nirgends war er zu sehen. Missmutig machte er einige Schritte nach vorne und seufzt schwer. „Scheiße….", murmelte er und ließ den Kopf hängen.

„Hast du mich gesucht?" Kai wirbelte herum und blickte seinem ehemaligen Beschützer in die Augen. „Masa…du…du bist noch hier?" Fragte der jüngere erstaunt. Der angesprochene nickte nur kurz. „War…warum?". „Weil ich gehofft habe, dass du dies tust". Erklärte der ältere kurz und lächelte sanft.

„Ich…ich wollte…ich muss…also…wir sollten…oder ich wollte…." Kai wusste nicht wie er diese Simple und einfach frage stellen sollte und wurde daher ganz schnell wieder still.

„Lass und wieder auf dein Zimmer gehen, und reden!" Schlug Masa vor, der genau wusste was Kai so vergeblich versuchte zu sagen.

Auf dem Zimmer angekommen ließ sich Kai in einen der kleinen Sessel fallen und starrte auf den Boden. Er wollte reden, wollte das klären, doch im Moment brach er einfach kein Wort über die Lippen. Also schwieg er einfach. Masa setzte sich ihm gegenüber und betrachtet ihn. Auch er sagte kein Wort, er wollte das der jüngere anfing.

Als die Stille um Kai ihm schon fast die Luft abdrückte, nuschelte er mehr als leise: „Was denkst du jetzt von mir?"

Masa der immer noch seinen Blick auf Kai gerichtet hatte, prüfte ihn nun mit seinem Blick ab. „Was soll ich über dich denken?"

Erneutes Schweigen brach ein. Genau, was sollte Masa von ihm denken? Das wusste Kai selbst nicht. Nervös wagte er es seinen Kopf zu heben und den älteren anzublicken. Ein wohliger Schauer fuhr durch seinen Körper als dieser in anlächelte.

/Warum lächelt er/ Fragte sich Kai und sah wieder weg.

Ein leises brummendes seufzten war von Masa zu vernehmen. „Als ich hörte das du weg warst, bleib mein Herz fast stehen, wie schon gesagt ich wollte nicht glauben das du verschwunden warst, und doch war es deutlich. Und als ich dann dein Tagebuch fand, ich wollte es nicht lesen, doch ich dachte, dass evtl was Schlimmeres passiert war und wollte es raus finden. Als ich deine Worte las, die Worte die du über mich geschrieben hattest…ich habe mich komisch gefühlt…"

„Angewidert?" Fiel Kai ihm fragend ins Wort.

Masa schüttelte den Kopf, doch das konnte Kai nicht sehen weil dieser wieder den Boden fixierte. „Nein, ich habe gemerkt wie mir deine Worte endlich Klarheit verschafft hatten, Klarheit darüber wie meine Gefühle dir gegenüber waren".

„U-und wie waren sie?"

„Ich habe immer gedacht das wir so was wie Geschwister sind, oder beste Freunde, doch als du weg warst, habe ich begriffen dass ich weder dein bester Freund war noch vielleicht dein großer Bruder. Wohl eher ein Geliebter ohne Wissen. Ich habe dich begehrt ohne es zu merken."

Irgendwie machte Kais Herz vor Freude einen Sprung, knallte jedoch mit einem lauten Schlag auf den harten Asphalt. Masa redete in der Vergangenheit. Also hatte sich das alles geändert.

„Wie siehst du das heute?" Fragte Kai leise und traute sich nun wieder den Kopf zu heben und Masa entgegen zu blicken und vor allem dessen Blick stand zu halten. „Nun, als du weg warst wie gesagt habe ich erst mal gemerkt was ich die ganze Zeit für dich empfunden haben. Diese Gefühle haben sich mit deiner langen Abwesenheit vermindert", Masa sah deutlich wie Kais Augen langsam von Tränen getrübt wurden also sprach er schnell weiter. „Ich dachte ich hätte dich ein für alle mal verloren und da sei es besser die Gefühle auch zu verlieren. Und das habe ich auch ziemlich gut geschafft, bis zu diesem Tag als du auf einmal vor deinem Vater standest …also heute. Meine ganzen Gedanken kreisten sich, auch wenn man mir es nicht angemerkt hatte…", immer noch hatte sich an Kais Blick nichts verändert.

„Kai, seit heute weiß ich, dass ich diese Gefühle dir gegenüber nicht verloren habe, sondern das ich sie nur unterdrückt habe…". Masa richtete sich auf, ging um den kleinen Tisch herum und kniete sich vor den jüngeren. Als seine Hand die Wange von Kai berührte liefen dem blonden kleine Tränen aus den Augen.

„Heißt das…", Kais Augen strahlten Hoffnung aus. „..das du mich…liebst?" Sehr vorsichtige stellter er diese Frage. Masa lächelte, doch gab er ihm keine antwort. Sondern sah ihm einfach nur in die Augen.

Kai wurde zusehends nervöser.

Langsam rutschte Masa Hand in den Nacken des anderen und seine Lippen legten sich weich wie eine Feder auf diese des jüngeren.

Kai schloss einfach nur noch die Augen. Hoffte dadurch das dieses angenehme Gefühl nie mehr seinen Körper verlassen würde.

Forschend ließ Masa seine Zunge über die weichen hitzigen Lippen von Kai wandern, wartete darauf dass dieser seinen Mund ein wenig öffnete und drang dann mit seiner Zunge durch dessen Lippen ein. Als sich ihre Zungen zum ersten Mal berührten legte Kai die Hände um ihn. Masa nahm ihn hoch ohne sich aus dem Kuss zu lösen und brachte ihm zum Bett.

Ihre Zungen duellierten sich. Als Masa seine Hand unter Kais Hemd schob löste sich dieser leise keuchend aus dem Kuss und drückte den älteren ein Stück von sich weg. Bevor Masa fragen konnte, ob das zu schnell ging, entdeckte er Kais lüsterne Augen wie sie ihn begierig anstarrten.

Kais Finger nestelten leicht nervös an den Knöpfen von Masas Hemd und öffneten diese langsam von Oben nach unten. Einen Moment lang betrachte Kai einfach nur die Frei gewordenen stellen bis er seinen Kopf anhob und einen federleichten Kuss auf den Kopf des Drachen der Masa Herz behütete hauchte. Masa keuchte leise dabei.

Langsam schob der jüngere das offene Hemd von Masa Schultern und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Sein eigenes Shirt landete nur kurze Zeit darauf an derselben Stelle, genau so wie ihre restlichen Kleidungsstücke.

_(A/N: Sorry hab kein Bock das jetzt alla..langsam spielte er am Bund seiner Hose…blabla…wer es lamgsam will soll sichs denken…ich will mich lieber dem kommenden Widmen hähä)_

Abermals trafen sich ihre Lippen, ein neuer, atemberaubender tiefer Kuss entfachte. Erneut duellierten sich ihre Zungen und beide stöhnten tief in den Mund des andren während ihre Hände sich gierig berührten, ihre Körper sich leicht schwitzend eng aneinander pressten, ihre Glieder sich hart und aufrecht berührten.

„Masa" stöhnte Kai leise gequält, als dieser den heißen innigen Kuss unterbrach und seine Lippen leidenschaftlich seinen Hals verwöhnten.

Masa wanderte mit seinen Küssen immer ein Stückchen tiefer, gierig, besessen jede Stelle dieses Körpers zu liebkosen, biss zart in die linke Brustwarze umkreiste diese spielerisch mit der Zunge und saugte leicht daran. Kai richtete sich unter diesem Gefühl, welches der ältere in ihm hervor rief, auf stütze sich auf seine Hände und schmiss seinen Kopf in den Nacken. Ein wimmern was nach mehr verlangte schlich sich über seinen leicht geöffneten Mund.

„Uahhh….das…uhh…hmm..guuut…", wisperte Kai heißer. Masa handelte wie in einem Rausch gefangen. Gefangen von dem Anblick des jüngeren, von seiner weichen Haut von seinem schmalen Muskel durchzogenen Körper.

Seine Hände schwebten an Kais Seiten hinunter, berührten diese nur ganz federleicht, während seine Zunge, dem mittleren Pfad nach unten wanderte.

Kais Atem veränderte sich, sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell und unregelmäßig, er legte seinen Kopf leicht nach rechts um ihn kurz darauf genüsslich auf die andere Seite zu schwingen. Seine Hände krallten sich in das weiße Laken, während seine Arme leicht zitterten.

Das alles fühlte sich noch viel besser an als er es sich die ganzen Jahre immer wieder vorgestellt hatte.

Ein Lautes stöhnen wich über seine vor Erregung prallen Lippen als er spürte wie Masas Mund sich um sein Glied schloss. Kai konnte nicht anders als ihn anzublicken, zu sehen wie sich dessen Kopf in seinem Schoß hob und senkte. Alleine dieser Anblick könnte ihm auf längeren den verstand verlieren lassen.

Masas Blick war auf Kai gerichtet, der ihn mit rot glühenden Wangen ansah. Er hielt einen Moment inne, ließ seine Zunge um Kais Eichel tanzen und entlockte ihm ein erneutes lang gezogenes, nach mehr verlangendes stöhnen.

„Ahh Masa nein…nicht…", quengelte der jüngere und ließ sich wieder nach hinten in das weiche Kissen knallen. Wenn Masa so weitermachen würde, wäre alles vorbei bevor es wirklich richtig anfangen konnte. Das wollte er nicht, er wollte ihn spüren, tief in sich. Mit einer Hand wanderte er nach unten, wollte Masa daran hindern weiter zu machen, doch dieser griff nur nach seiner Hand und verschloss sie mit der seinen.

„Ich will es so, Bon…", säuselte Masa, als er sich kurz von Kais Glied löste, und nahm es dann wieder auf um seine Vorstellungen umzusetzen.

Kai keuchte, stöhnte, warf den Kopf von rechts nach links, drückte ihn fester hinten ins Kissen, krallte die eine Hand wieder ins Laken. Ein Feuerschwall zog durch seine Venen, in seinem Kopf fing sich an alles zu drehen.

Masas Kopf schnellte in einem immer schnellern Tempo hinauf und hinab, während seine Zunge die harte Erregung umspielte. Er saugte leicht daran, knetete Kais Hoden sanft.

Kais stöhnen wurde lauter, schneller, ging schon in ein leises schreien über. Der Schwindel in seinem Kopf nahm zu, verdrehte die ganze Welt um ihn herum. Er presste die Augen zusammen, konnte sich nicht mehr zurückhalten und kam mit einem Lauten Aufschrei in Masa Mund.

Kai lag auch nach kurzer Zeit mit noch geschlossenen Augen da. Sein Atme ging immer noch schnell und schwer. Er bekam es überhaupt nicht mit wie Masa seine immer noch verkrallte Hand aus dem Bettlaken löste und ihn auf die Seite drehte.

Masa selbst legte sich hinten ihn, küsste seinen Nacken und strich ihm einen Moment über den Bauch. Dann rutschte er ein ganzes Stück tiefer.

Küsste Kais Kniekehlen, wobei der jüngere immer wieder leicht zusammen zuckte, wanderte mit der Zunge an seinen Oberschenkel hoch Richtung Po, biss dort zart hinein, leckte darüber und entlockte dem jüngeren wieder ein lautes stöhnen.

Als Masa eine Backe anhob und mit der Zunge den Schacht Richtung Loch, quälend langsam entlang fuhr, fing Kai wieder an zu wimmern.

Masa machte weiter ignorierte das anfängliche wimmern welches schnell wieder in ein gedämpftes stöhnen überging. Er leckte immer noch mehr als hingebungsvoll an Kais Eingang, streckte langsam die Zunge hindurch.

Kai ließ einen lauten Lustschrei los und zuckte zusammen. Masa lächelte und begann mit leichten küssend an seiner Wirbelsäule hinauf zu wandern, während er den jüngeren sanft über die Seite strich.

Sanft spürte Kai nun wieder die Küsse in seinem Nacken, merkte wie Masa seine Hand in seinen Haaren verkeilte und seine Kopf langsam nach hinten zog und ihn vorsichtig ein wenig drehte. Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen und sie versanken in einen fordernden Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Währenddessen wanderte Masa andere Hand wieder zu Kais Po, strich sanft darüber und fuhr dann mit einem Finger an dem verspannten Muskelring entlang. Rieb diesen einen Moment und wisperte seinem Bon „Versuch dich zu entspannen", ins Ohr. Kai atmete tief durch, versuchte sich wie es ihm gesagt wurde sich zu entspannen.

Nach kurzer Zeit wurde der Widerstand etwas weniger, sodass Masa mit dem Zeigefinger in ihn eindringen konnte. Mit dem Daumen massierte der Ältere den Muskelring von außen, damit sich sein Bon noch weiter entspannen konnte.

Als er anfing seinen Finger ein wenig zu bewegen stöhnte Kai leise auf öffnete seine Augen einen Moment und schloss sie darauf gleich wieder.

Immer weicher wurde der Muskelring, wodurch Masa dann einen zweiten Finger hinzunahm. Diese bewegte er langsam, suchte im inneren seines kleinen einen Punkt, und jedes Mal wenn er diesen Traf, schrie Kai förmlich auf.

Kai war schon wieder so in seine Extase gefallen das er nicht mitbekam wie der ältere den dritten und letzten Finger hinzunahm. Diese einen Moment ruhen ließ und sie dann wieder anfing zu bewegen, ihn zu weiten.

Masa selbst hielt es kaum noch aus. Sein eigenes Glied schmerze vor Erregung, doch er wollte sich zurück halten, wollte dem jüngeren nicht wehtun. Sein ganzer Körper bebte vor Erregung, schrie nach Erlösung.

Kai spürte dies, trotz das er selbst schon halb abgetreten war. Wanderte mit einer Hand nach hinten und schlug diese unglaublichen Finger weg, wanderte an Masas Körper und umschloss dessen pralles Glied, massierte es leicht.

Jetzt war es an Masa laut aufzustöhnen. Warum machte der jünger dies nur? Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an, es fühlte sich nach mehr an, und er wollte mehr.

Der blonde dirigierte dessen erregte Männlichkeit zu seinem Eingang und schob sich dann langsam Richtung Masas Becken. Beide keuchten im gleichen Moment laut auf, als Masas Glied den engen Muskelring durchdrang.

Diese verdammte warme Enge, war mehr als sich Masa gewünscht hatte, er legte seine and an Kais Hüfte und half ein wenig nach.

Kai selbst drückte sich ihm langsam immer näher, genoss das Gefühl wie Masas Glied anfing ihn auszufüllen und brachten eine Mischung aus keuchen und wimmern über seine Lippen.

Erneut trafen sich ihre Lippen, berührten sich sanft und beide verfielen nach kurzen wieder dem Duell ihrer Zungen. Als Masa so tief in Kai eingedrungen war wie es nur ging, zog er sich fast wieder komplett zurück um wieder quälend langsam in ihn einzudringen. Kai stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, seine Hand legte sich an Masa Po, massierte diesen.

Nur schmerzlich trennten sich ihre Lippen, Kai legte seinen Kopf wieder ins Kissen, wand sein Gesicht wieder von Masa ab, jappste nach Luft, keuchte und wimmerte leise. Wie konnte der ältere das nur aushalten, er wollte ihn Richtig spüren, härter spüren tief in sich!

Nachdem Masa sein Glied nun schon zum dritten mal fast aus der heißen Enge zurück gezogen hatte um das Spiel weiter zu treiben, machte ihm Kai einen strich durch die Rechnung, er hielt das einfach nicht mehr aus, sein ganzer Körper brannte, schrie nach Erlösung. Er legte seine Hand flach auf masa Po und bewegte seine Hüfte in einem Zug eng an Masa.

Beide schrieen laut vor Erregung. „K-kai…?" Keuchte Masa erschrocken. „Verdammt nimm…mich endlich richtig, ich will dich spüren FESTE…" bettelte Kai. Masa musste grinsen, umschlang die schmalen Hüften seinen Koibito und drehte IHN mit sich auf den Bauch, richtete sich selbst ein wenig auf und zog Kai mit sich. So dass Kais Hüften nun in der Höhe von Masa Glied war, welches immer noch tief in ihm steckt und er sich mit den Ellebogen auf dem Bett abstützte.

Als Masa das erste mal schnell und tief in ihn stieß, warf der jüngere den Kopf wieder in den Nacken, gab ein unterdrücktes schreien von sich und keuchte nun regelmäßig im Takt von Masas Stößen.

„Ahh…mehr….fester", spornte Kai seinen Geliebten an. Und Masa kam diesem verlangen nach. Immer schneller, fester und intensiver wurden seine Stöße. Immer mehr und lauter wurde das keuchen, stöhnen und schreien der beiden.

Nach nur noch ein Paar Stößen war es um Kai geschehen, sein Kopf schien zu explodieren, sein Körper zu brennen. Er richtete sich gerade auf, schrie vor Lust. Masas Arme empfinden ihn, legten sich um ihn. Er spürte wie sein Bon sich verkrampfte, noch einmal stieß er kräftig zu und folgte Kai in die Welt des Wahnsinns.

Beide sackten nach vorne aufs Bett zurück. Keuchten schwer, hatten ihre Augen geschlossen. Langsam zog Masa sein erschlafftes Glied zurück, löste sich von Kai und legte sich neben ihn und zog den kleinern an sich.

„Kai…", flüsterte Masa leise und strich ihm eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht. „Hmh…Masa?" Nuschelte dieser verschlafen. „Ja…ich bins, aber ich muss jetzt an die Arbeit…". „Wie spät ist es?" fragte Kai und blickte nun den älteren an.

„Halb acht und dein Vater erschießt mich wenn ich nicht gleich da bin…" Masa grinste. „Sehen wir uns heute Abend?"

Kai nickte verschlafen. „Ja, kommst du her?"

„Ja…", Masa küsste ihn sanft, rutschte unter der Decke hervor und legte diese Wieder richte um seinen Koibito. „Bis heute Abend…ich Liebe Dich". „Ich dich auch…", nach diesen Worten schlief Kai wieder ein.

Masa stand der blanke Schock im Gesicht geschrieben. „Wie er ist abgereist?" schrie er schon fast die Frau an der Rezeption an. „Ja tut mir Leid, aber er hat glaube ich eine Nachricht für sie hinterlassen". Die Junge Dame wühlte in einem Staple von Zetteln und reichte Masa dann einen Umschlag. Dieser nahm in grimmig an und verschwand aus dem Hotel. Ziemlich nervös öffnete er diesen.

Lieber Masa,

es tut mir Leid, wenn du das hier ließt sitze ich wohl schon wieder lange im Flieger zurück in die USA. Der Geschäftstermin in Japan ist aus Gründen die ich bisher noch nicht weiß abgesagt worden und ich musste sofort wieder zurück, weil es Probleme in der Firma gibt. Es tut mir Leid!

Kai

Masa las den Brief nochmals durch. Das konnte jetzt alles nicht wahr sein. Kein ‚Ich Liebe dich' oder einen Hinweis was aus ihnen werden sollte stand darunter. Was sollte das denn? Niedergeschlagen fuhr er nach Hause.

3 Wochen später, betrat ein total Müder Masanori Araki sein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte bis eben eher gezwungener Maßen seinen Geburtstag gefeiert. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich Lust darauf hatte. Seit Kai verschwunden war, hatte er das Gefühl das er ohne Herz durchs Leben schritt.

Er schaltet das Licht aus, öffnete seine Balkontür und Trat hinaus. Ließ seinen Blick in die düstere Ferne schweifen und dachte wie schon so oft an Kai. Wo er jetzt wohl war, wie es ihm ging und ob er ihn liebte? Als er ein Geräusch aus seinem Zimmer vernahm drehte er sich Blitzschnell um.

„Wer ist da…", fragte er erschrocken. Doch keine Antwort kam. Fantasierte er schon? Ja So musste es sein. Als er sich gerade wieder umgedreht hatte und erneut seinen Blick wandern ließ, hörte er wieder etwas, es klang nach einem räuspern. Wieder drehte er sich um und machte einen schritt in sein Zimmer, doch es war zu dunkel um etwas erkennen zu können. „Ich bin doch nicht blöd, wer ist da…",

„Jemand, der eine Revanche möchte für eine wunderschöne Nacht…" Kai trat in das trübe Licht des Mondscheins und lächelte Masa an.

Einen Moment starrten sich beide nur stumm an. Doch ehe sie sich versahen lagen sie sich fest in den Armen.

A/N: Soooo das wars…und hat es sich gelohnt das ich mir heute mit der Story noch arbeit gemacht habe? Oder hätte ich se lieber löschen sollen?

Sagt mir mal wie ihr sie fanden!

sich als Kommi süchtig bekennt g

winke

Blacky


End file.
